Tattering Thrones
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Seventeen year old Elisabeth is a royal and cannot expose herself to the world until she turns twenty. In the meantime, she disguises herself as Elsa, a girl who is trying to rebel for her freedom. Packed with a mysterious internet friend, jerk best friends, and a thousand paper cranes, will she ever get what she wants? What life is she going to choose, Arendelle or Blanche?
1. A Blanche in Arendelle

**Hey! I'm new to this crossover, but I hope you'll like this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tattering Thrones**

**.**

**.**

**_1 : A Blanche in Arendelle_**

* * *

I was writing on my essay homework when suddenly my radio messed up, making my favorite song played at the moment sounded so deep and somewhat funny. My concentration broke and I let out a sigh.

"I should have buried you." I said to the radio.

I took it and slapped it thrice, then the sound started to sound back to normal. Mr. Brain tried to continue my essay, but my concentration has already broken, now I need a cooler! Haagen Dazs might help, yes? I took one with strawberry flavor from the kitchen and lay on a hammock in the backyard. Savouring every spoon of ice cream, I let the cool autumn breeze hit my body. It is a perfect relaxation.

Suddenly, a man in his 40s with greased brown hair and brown mustache in tux approached me, then he bowed slightly at me.

"Miss Elisabeth, it's time for your crafting lesson, Mrs. Corona is already waiting for you."

"Now, what have I told you before, Kai? Call me Elsa and don't bow at me like that!" I said annoyedly.

"But it's already in the rules, milady. Your father strictly warns me so, and you have the right to be called it."

I sighed. This man will never stop, huh? No matter how much annoyed or uneasy I am. "We've been together since I was five! We're best friends, and best friends don't do that. Please, Kai?"

Kai, my loyal butler best friend, smiled. "If you wish, milady. But I'll do it only if your father is not around."

I joined him smile. He dismissed himself, leaving me alone on my hammock, staring into the blue sky. It's Sunday and I still have lessons to do. I guess Sunday is just school at home more than weekend to me. I quietly sighed and jumped off from hammock. I went to my room and changed into a more appropriate clothing and then went to the study room. Mrs. Corona's eyes averted from the book she read to me. Her smile rose.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late." I casually apologized and sat across her.

"You're always on time, Miss Elisabeth."

I groaned. "You, too! Why does every single people in this house must call me that? That name is ugly as hell!"

"It is a nice name, you must be thankful of it, Miss Elsa." She chuckled. So she was only joking.

"Want ice cream?" I shoved my Haagen Dazs at her.

"Nope, no sugar rush for this day."

Then we began the crafting lesson. Mrs. Corona taught me to make sunflower with papers and unused thin branches. When I almost finished it, she poked me. "Hey, Miss Elsa, want to know something?"

I looked up at her. "What?" She took out an origami-sized white paper and folded it into... Something. It looks like a bird. "Is that a bird?"

"Precisely, crane. Look at this, isn't this unique?"

"Unique as in, dull and nothing cool? Yes."

"Now, Elsa." She spun the crane origami slowly. "This is a paper crane. There is a legend. A legend that promises that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by a crane."

I strangely listened to her, as if the story is interesting, when I don't really believe in myths. She continued, "and instead of just one wish, it can grant eternal luck such as long life or recovery from illness or injury. But, it must be completed within one year and they must all be made by the person who is to make the wish at the end."

Drowning on each words Mrs. Corona had said, I sat in silence, staring at the sunflower craft I had made. I'm never really into crafting. I was told to study this lesson. The others, too. Manners lesson, aikido, painting, poetry, piano, violin, German, French, Chinese, Russian... They are all not on my will. I never chose to learn what and not to learn what. It's all... Royal orders...

I'm just a royal bloodline, trying to dress and act like normal people, because I don't want to be a royal... And it failed miserably...

If it's possible to start from the bottom again, not as a royal but as a normal person, I'd really love to.

Even if it's just a dream.

"Is there any guarantee my wish will come true?"

"As long as you don't wish for negative things... It's worth a try!" Mrs. Corona smiled.

I looked at the crane in her hands and nodded.

* * *

My cellphone buzzed several times. I had tried to ignore it, but now it was really urking. I pushed the answer button and placed my phone on my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Flake! Oh my God, do you really have to ignore me? I've called you six times!"_

I immediately recognized the voice. I didn't look at the caller ID before. "Oh, I'm so sorry Toni. I was busy."

He sighed on the other line. "_That's okay. I was starting to think you slipped in the bathroom and died instantly."_

"Mean! I'm so sorry, okay?"

We broke into laugh. "_What are you doing, anyway? Until you got that busy. Usually you would answer my call in, like, second ring."_

"I'm making paper cranes." I answered excitedly.

_"The one thousand paper cranes? Do you really believe that myth?"_

"There's nothing wrong with believing in myth for once," I pouted.

_"Then I guess I wish you a good luck, Flake."_

I smiled. Toni is very nice. Toni is a guy I met in Tumblr. He saw my feed and messaged me that my feed was cool. I checked out his too, and his was just as cool as mine! We started to get know each other, but we didn't reveal ourselves. He knows everything about me, my dislikes, my likes, my worries, my fears... Everything but me and my status. We may trade phone numbers, but we never see each other's face.

Flake, or snowflakekitkats, is just my username for Tumblr. I'm Elisabeth Arendelle, daughter of the great Arendelle family, who is a renowned family because of its royal bloodline and owns a great company who is known worldwide. Soon, I will inherit everything and maybe I will become a Queen? Hahahaha no. But, uh, sadly, in case a prince will marry me, I got so many unimportant lessons I have told before and being told to study after school for two hours. I didn't like being a royal, so I often express my feelings into various drawings on Tumblr.

Toni knows I don't like my life. He always encourages me that my life is indeed valuable, no matter how much complicated my life is, despite of his not knowing that I'm a 'royal'. He, too, doesn't like his self at school. He said himself in school is just his fake self, he is just pretending so he could fit in. We are like best friends, we share our troubles and help each other. If only I knew him in real life... But, if I do that, he will like me not as Elsa, but as someone who's super rich.

_"Hello? Flake, you there?"_

"Ah. Sorry. I was spacing out a little bit... Can we continue this on text message?"

_"I see, cranes are hard to fold, huh. 'Kay, see ya."_

"See ya," I ended the call and continued to fold a crane. But then a ping sound came from my cellphone and it was a text from Toni.

**tonisolarskate: Wassuuuup**

I smiled. He can never get away from me 24/7, huh?

**snowflakekitkats: I suppose you have another trouble?**

**tonisolarskate: Yeah...**

**snowflakekitkats: I see. What is it?**

**tonisolarskate: Tomorrow iz monday! SCHOOL! HOLY-DAY IS OVER, BLESS US!**

**snowflakekitkats: I never knew you loved school :o**

**tonisolarskate: Puhlease! Sarcasm intended!**

**snowflakekitkats: My paper cranes said goodbye to you**

**tonisolarskate: No wait FLAKE WAIT NOOOOO**

I locked my phone and threw it on my bed. My eyes darted to five paper cranes, two is completed and the other three are almost done. I picked it up and continue folding it.

995 more.

* * *

"Miss Elsa, it's time to wake up." Kai said while knocking on my door.

Hell... It's Monday and I have no motivation to come to school... If it's not for my grades, who the hell cares about school..?

"I'm awake..." I yawned and sat. I rubbed my eyes, and then showered. I don't really dress much to school, so I usually wear sweater and leggings or jacket and jeans. But today I feel like wearing sweater.

After showering and putting my clothes on, I put on my favorite cherry lip balm, because my lips are dry most the time. I looked at the mirror and saw myself. A girl with no make-ups, unlike the other girls in my school who look like putting cake on their faces. My long pale blonde hair, I never curled or straighten it. I just love to put it into a braided bun. My blue eyes are original, I never put on any 'cosmetic contact lenses'. I'm just me, an original me. But still, I couldn't bear to lie to other people in school that I'm...

"Miss Elsa? Are you in there?"

My head snapped toward the door. "Y-yeah! I'm coming downstairs!"

I picked up my bag and opened the door to see Kai, waiting for me to escort me to the dining room. When I arrived there, I saw my father. I gulped. It's rare to see him nowadays, he is always so busy. Kai bowed and dismissed himself. I sat on the chair the farthest away across him and ate my breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" He asked suddenly.

"Fine."

"Did you study for today's lessons yesterday?"

"Yes, Father."

"How was your crafting lesson yesterday?"

"Good. Mrs. Corona taught me to make sunflowers from papers." And paper cranes, I added mentally.

"I see." He savoured his breakfast quietly.

I wanted to eat as fast as I can and get the hell out of this house. It was way too awkward here. So when I did, I quickly spun to run. "Elisabeth." And I halted. Slowly, my eyes looked at him. "Remember, today, tomorrow, and so on until you graduate, at school, you're no Elisabeth Arendelle. Who are you?"

As if I want to be called by that weird name.

"I am Elsa Blanche."

And I'll never be an Arendelle.

* * *

**Aaaand that's a wrap! So, I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter. Reviews are very welcomed. :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Hello

**Heya, I'm back. Ughh, exams are coming. Thankfully I can still write ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tattering Thrones**

**.**

**.**

_**2 : Hello  
**_

* * *

I sighed at the sight of my school.

West Everbranch High School.

My feet dragged me to my first period class, Biology. There are not many people yet in here, since I arrived so early at school. I brought out my books and my pencil case, tidied them, and stared at the white board in silence. What should I do? This is so boring...

Then I glanced at the phone in my hand.

Toni!

**snowflakekitkats: Toniii**

He replied four minutes later.

**tonisolarskate: The fuck? What r u doing this early?**

**snowflakekitkats: Early? It's 7:24! Wakey wakey, sleeping handsome.**

**tonisolarskate: Ugh.. Ok. Be right back, dont go away just like last night!**

**snowflakekitkats: Okay.**

I waited for him to text me back, but until around ten minutes later, there was no reply from him. More and more students came in, until my class was half full of the students. Then I realized it's been fourteen minutes.

**tonisolarskate: Hey, sorry for da late reply! I realized i was goin 2 be late so i replied u after i went out from home!**

**snowflakekitkats: It's okay... Where are you now?**

**tonisolarskate: Already in my school. What r u doing?**

I was just about to reply his text, but then a group of five boys came in my class. The girls in my class automatically were swooning and looking at them admiringly as soon as they saw them. Of course... What is not possible for the most popular boys at school? The boys have good looks and dressed in clothes that make them ultra-better. Like, messy... Neat... Or whatever... Depends on each individual. But, one of them is the most handsome from all of them. Not in my opinion, but based on everyone's. Of course, because he's like the 'leader' of the group. Tall, pale skin, unnaturally white hair, and cerulean blue eyes. I know his name... But I don't quite remember. I think it starts with K... Or B...?

I looked to my left. A girl classmate, swooning at the boys. I snapped my fingers in front of her so I can get her attention.

"Hey, do you know that one's name?"

She looked at me in rivalry. "What's with him?"

"Oh, no, no. Relax. I just kinda forget his name."

"Oh. Which one, again?"

"The one with white hair."

"He's Jack." She answered shortly before continued her swooning.

I didn't want to ask her further because it would be too hard. In this school, I don't really have friends. I just know people, and people know me. No, not by the actual 'know', but know as in, know each other's names. Yeah, ironic right? They don't know me... But they know my name. Vice versa. But I still have a friend! A best friend! Toni. Err, well, not at school, though...

Speaking of Toni. Right, I forgot to reply his text! I quickly hid my cellphone below my desk and typed a reply.

**snowflakekitkats: Waiting for school 2 start :/ u?**

Then, a loud ding erupted from the front of the class. It was a sound coming from Jack's black iPhone 5. Wait... Is it just my imagination or... After I just sent the text... Jack's cellphone dinged...?

Could it be...?

"Hey man? Who's that?" One of his friends asked while leaning his elbow on his shoulder to take a glance at Jack's cellphone.

"I told you for the umpteenth time, my girlfriend." He replied nonchalantly and then made a call. I looked at my phone, but there was no incoming call.

It's really his girlfriend! Phew, I sighed to myself, feeling relieved that he is not tonisolarskate. I think I overthink too much. Coincidences are everywhere, you know. Besides, it would be so unpleasant if Toni is... Him. I never imagined if Toni was Jack. Toni would never be someone popular like him who is self-conceited and shows too much confidence. For me, it is truly annoying.

**tonisolarskate: Ttyl, k? School's starting!**

I replied with an okay and turned my cellphone off, then putting it in to my jeans pocket. Not wanting to look like a lonely loser, I put out Algebra textbook and studied. I heard some whispers flying around me, and I realized that those are about me. A girl who shuts herself from the society, likes to study, and couldn't care less about people. People can think what they want. But Elsa Winters and Elisabeth Arendelle are the same person who tries to reach something same; happiness.

But I guess, nothing can make me happy. I was born to bear the fate.

The lunch break bell rang. Everyone rushed out of class, and I walked normally like nothing has happened. Because most of the students like the cafeteria, I always eat at the school park. There is a bench, my favorite place where I usually eat my lunch. There is a big persimmon tree just behind the bench, so it's pretty shady sitting on the bench. Besides, not many people fancy this place, so the bench is mine, practically.

Sitting on it, I brought out my lunch. Cordon bleu and potato salad with some fresh grapes. Mmm. It must be Chef Gerda that cooked, because she remembers what I love to eat in Mondays. While savoring the lunch quietly, I felt so calm by the breeze that went by. This area isn't so crowded thus it is peaceful here. My cellphone inside my jeans pocket vibrated, signaling a new text has received. I took my cellphone out.

**tonisolarskate: Is it lunchtime there?**

**snowflakekitkats: Yep! What do you have for lunch?**

**tonisolarskate: Only a choco bar :/**

**snowflakekitkats: I hope I can give you some of mine. Cordon bleu ftw!**

**tonisolarskate: Wtf?! That's dinner!**

**snowflakekitkats: U jelly?**

**tonisolarskate: Nutella!**

I giggled. I hope Toni studies in my school, so I can talk to him 24/7... Face to face. It must be fun being with him. But I doubt he'll like being friends with me if he studies here. Like the other students in here...

I packed things into my bag and stood up. Suddenly, something hit my head lightly that I yelped. When I looked down, it's a persimmon. Oh! That's nice. Fresh from the tree.

I picked it up and strolled to hallway. Since the break is still long to go, the hallway is almost empty. My next class is Precalculus, so I better get going, I'm not a fan of it and I better study it more.

But in the middle of the walk, I saw someone walking weakly. It was a boy... He was walking like the life has been drained out from him yet somehow he still managed to put his 'swag' on his face to look okay. For me, he isn't okay. At all.

He suddenly stopped walking and slumped down on the wall. I, of course, got panicked and ran to him. I squatted and put my hands on his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Are you okay?! Are you okay?! Oh my God, are you breathing?! Hang in there—"

"Whoa dude, CALM DOWN!" He grabbed my hands and threw them away. "I'm okay! Geez."

My eyes travelled to reveal his face and... Holy liberty, Jack!?

"You're okay? What's with that dead look?"

"I got a C on my History quiz."

"You were in my class and you had Biology."

"Uh, no! It's from yesterday!"

"I heard yesterday the History teacher got sick and there were no substitutes?"

He cursed under his breath. "Okay, fine. I'm not okay. What do you want?"

"What do I want? I don't know, I don't even know about you." I stood up. "Did you eat breakfast or lunch?"

"None of them."

I sighed and turned my body away from him, then I pulled out the persimmon I saved in my bag and I threw it to him. I waved. "Bye."

After that, I went to class safely and studied. Silence engulfed me, but I guess I already got used to it.

* * *

I packed all my things and prepare to go home. But then, my way out from class is blocked by someone. I looked up, since I'm shorter than him.

What is he doing here?

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked me back.

"Home, duh." I tried to make way past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Well, uh, thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For helping me, of course."

"Oh, it's nothing."

I slipped out from his body and calmly walked away. I heard frantic footsteps behind me, trying to chase me until he grabbed my shoulder and made me spun so I can face him.

"What is it?" I asked him annoyed. I just want to go home...

"Do you know who am I?"

"What are you talking about? Of course. Everyone talks about you even in restrooms."

"Ah, I see..." He scratched the back of his head who I knew was not itchy at all. "You know... You said you don't even know about me. So..."

"I do know your name, but I really don't know about you. Like, what's your personality or favorite food. That was what I meant." I cut him off, annoyed. "Besides... That's what people do nowadays, right? They assume things at you based on what they know, not by what they really know. Ugh."

Oh my God. Did I just really say that? Crap. I was expecting him to show a 'what the fuck?' look, but instead, his face looked a little stunned. He fell silent for a second, and then tugged a smile on the corner of his lips. "Cool."

Wait. That was so unexpected.

He stretched his right hand at me. "Since you really don't know me, let's start it over with a very beginning! I'm Jack Frost, a junior now."

"You're being funny..."

"Oh come on! I just want to make this a good first meeting!"

"Just say that you don't know my name."

Jack's cheeks blushed pink in embarrassment. "N-no! Of course not!"

Liar. Even so, he made me smiled a little at his weird actions. I extended my hand and then grabbed Jack's. "Elsa Blanche, junior as well." He shook it and I released my hand. "What now?"

"What now? We're going to have drinks, of course!"

"Drinks!? No way!"

"Chill, I mean smoothie! You in?"

To think of it, if I accept it, it'll be my first time going out with friends from school. Since I'm in high school and I will graduate soon... There is nothing to be blamed if I go, right?

* * *

"No kidding, but this is good." I said, staring at my smoothie. Apparently, I ordered kiwi smoothie because it's my favorite fruit.

"Told you! This place is my favorite." He looked at the ceiling of the smoothie cafe. The building is small and not that big like restaurants, but it is comfy and looks vintage. It's quite cozy, actually.

"Do you go here often?" I asked out if the blue.

"Nah... Not really. When I have a bad day or a really good day, I always go here."

"Weird. A popular guy like you should be drinking alcohol... Not smoothie..."

"Wow, is that what you think of populars? Well let me tell you, I'm not like them. Call me different. But, some of my friends don't really do what you think, too." Jack slurped his smoothie before he continued. "Besides... They say when you drink that stuff... Your face will age faster! Don't wanna ruin my handsome face, yeah."

"You're too cocky." I laughed.

After that, we fell silent. No more words exchanged, only the sound of us slurping on our smoothies and the music from the cafe. I wonder... He's very popular, what is he doing here with me? People barely know me.

"Hey," I called him. "Do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"When people help you on such a small thing... Do you take them here?"

"Nope."

"Then why..."

"Hey, just enjoy the smoothie, alright? It's one in a million chance for everyone to get their drinks on me." He smiled. I know there must be something else, but I didn't push him no more.

Minutes passed and I didn't even feel time is flowing. Our endless chattering stopped when I took a quick glance at my watch. My eyes widened.

"Holy God, it's 4 PM already?!"

"Uh, yeah, is that a problem?"

"Of course! I have to go home! Or else I'm dead!"

"Really? 4 PM? We just left school at 2.45! Okay, want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks, I'm going alone!" I took my bag and ran away as fast as I could, ignoring Jack and his shouts.

Damn, Father would be soooo mad at me...

I stopped a cab and get in it. After arriving at my house, I quickly paid the cab. When I opened the front door, it was silent as hell. Well, it is usually silent, but I just have the feeling that this is the hell kind of silent.

"Finally home, Elisabeth?"

Gulp.

I spun and saw my Father sitting on a big, regal red sofa. His face was unreadable, but I can tell he's not amused at my 'late' arrival.

"Yes, there was a sudden discussion with my classmate for an upcoming group project." I lied.

"Why did I not know this?"

"I'm sorry, Father. I was too busy that I forgot to call you."

He raised his eyebrow and then dropped it with a sigh. "You do know you have to be home at 3. Next time, inform me or Kai of any sudden plans. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Very well. You are excused. Don't forget to study as well."

I nodded and bowed a little before walking away to my room. After locking it, I threw my bag away and threw myself on my queen-sized bed. I let out a heavy grunt.

Today is so unpredictable. This is the first time I ever came home late and hang out with someone. I guess that's a good thing... to add in my memories. I looked at my cellphone. There are 5 unread texts, great. All of them are from Toni, of course. Most of the texts are about Toni asking where am I or why don't I reply his texts.

I quickly assured him by texting him I was busy. He replied in flash, and to be honest, I was surprised.

**tonisolarskate: Jerk, i was worried. U never went off for more than an hour w/o telling anything**

**snowflakekitkats: Aww, someone cares. **

**tonisolarskate: Srsly i thought u slipped on the streets & had amnesia i was just like omg**

I laughed. Toni always made up my day. I replied and told him that I'm going to study. But really... I am not in the mood to study. Maybe a little tour around the house will help me, since I don't really stay everywhere but my room nowadays.

I only explored the second floor because my room is on it and Father is downstairs. If he finds me linger around the house, I'll end up being lectured again. I slowly remembered the rooms as I explored. The play room, the reading room, the office...

...And I found a big white door with green ornaments. Every door except mine in this floor is brown and plain, but this one... is different. I sighed and put a hand on it. I couldn't bear to open the knob and enter the room. It hurt my heart so much.

Why everything has to turn this way..?

"I'll find you someday." I whispered.

I took a leave and entered my room, deciding to call it a day. But, before that, I folded six paper cranes. The corner of my eyes caught the sight of my phone. I wasted no more time.

**snowflakekitkats: Gnight.**

Then I slept, ignoring my duty to study.

* * *

**Yesh, done. So sorry for the short chapter! :(**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favs! I'll reply the reviews here, mmkay?**

_Guest: Thank you so much!_

_Snowflake430: Thankies! I will!_

_Anonymous Eskimo: Updated! Thank you. :3_

**Now that this chapter is done, feel free to leave reviews! See you next chapter.**


	3. Once in A Month

**Heya guys! I'm back with a new chapter… and this one is longer. Yay.**

**Now that exam is over, I have much more free time! Free time means writing! Double yay.**

**Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy! I obviously don't own Disney and DreamWorks. If I do, I… No way that's gonna happen. *sighs***

**P.S: FOOD IS AWESOME**

* * *

**Tattering Thrones**

**.**

**.**

_**3 : Once in A Month**_

* * *

School went fast today, and I know why. I daydreamed and didn't pay attention most of the time. Today was really empty. I tried to concentrate but to no avail.

The bell rang. Finally, I get to go home. Just when I finally left the school ground, someone appeared in front of me with a wide grin. I sighed.

"What, Jack?"

"Come on, what's with that face? You look like you're in dire need of fun!"

"Well... But—"

"Then let's go catch some smoothies! Today it's on me again!"

"I can't, Jack."

"Whyyyy." He whined.

"I came home late yesterday and got lectured. I guess I don't want to repeat the same mistake again."

"Yesterday was still 4 PM and we are high schoolers, for God's sake." He threw his arms in the air, but then he stopped and looked at me, a sly grin appeared on his face. "But since you said you _guess_..."

My face went cold. "Oh... Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"No." And then he picked me up over his shoulder and ran away. "Jaaaaaack! Put me down!"

I didn't know where was he taking me to but then he dropped me in a car. He put me in the front seat and he quickly went in the driver seat.

"Who's this?" Someone asked from the passenger seat, and I gulped. That tone sounded not amused...

"Oh, she's Elsa! Elsa, this is Sandy. Sandy, this is Elsa."

I looked at the boy behind us. He's shorter than Jack. His hair was spiky and golden, I guess he dyed it. He frowned, but it's not that scary because his face looked like a child. "I know that you're going to bring someone else with us, but I don't know you're bringing a girl."

"Yeah, I have to go home too! You're taking the wrong prisoner." I tried to open the door handle, but Jack locked the car. I groaned.

"To Smoothie Island!"

The trip to the cafe is silent. At least it isn't an awkward silence since Jack sings along to a song on the radio with a horrible voice and Sandy keep laughing at him while I tried my best to keep my laughter the whole trip. When the car stopped, I exhaled a lot of air. Finally.

We ordered our smoothies and sat on the outside part of the cafe. Bless this kiwi smoothie, this tastes heaven.

Sandy noticed my glee. "I take it you love kiwi so much?"

"Oh, um, yes." I quickly regained my composure. "Kiwis are the best. I think."

He smiled at my answer. Weird. "So Jack, is she your long lost sister or something?"

Jack quickly spurted his smoothie he was drinking and coughed. "Long lost what? I just met her yesterday!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you awkwardly look like her." He said lazily like he didn't really mean to say sorry. "So, Elsa, right? How come he met you yesterday? You both are in the same school for already three years."

"Err... I don't really stand out in school. Therefore we didn't know each other. But whatever," I shrugged. "How about you, Sandy? Are you his cousin?"

"No! Never in my life I would be this guy's cousin and be stuck with him for the rest of my life!"

"Thank you Sandy, I'm so flattered." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yer welcome! He is my best friend since kindergarten... Before that, even. I'm so sick of seeing him every single day, you know."

Best friends since diapers? But Sandy is not in the 'five popular boys' group Jack is in. That's weird. Or is it just me who keep thinking about things I should not even think about. "I feel sorry for you." I said and slurped on my smoothie.

"Not you too." Jack groaned.

I didn't know how but after that we chatted casually like we have known for years. It was actually fun. Sandy would talk about Jack's embarrassing stories when he was kid, Jack would tease Sandy about his habits, and I would laugh and join teasing either Jack or Sandy. I felt like frozen in time... Really. I never lessen up like this.

"...And then he threw the ball right at Mr. Fredricksen's face! Oh my God, you should have seen Sandy's face!" Jack laughed hard.

"Hey, not my fault it was already evening so I couldn't see clearly!" Sandy defended.

"You two are so stupid." I laughed, but then my laughter died. "Wait... Evening?"

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong with it?" Jack asked.

"What time is it now?"

"17:48?"

"Holy love of God!" I quickly stood up and ran away from the cafe.

I could hear Sandy and Jack calling my name, but I have to forget them first. It's nearly 6 PM and I'm not home yet, which means, I'm super dead than yesterday! Damn, why did I not realize this!?

A hand caught my arm and I spun to look who it is. "Why are you so worried? It's just like yesterday!"

"Please just let me go, Jack! This is urgent!" I pleaded.

"Get in my car! It's hella faster than the cab. Come on, Sandy!" Sandy nodded and we ran to Jack's car.

He started the car and hit the gas pedal. The car was fast and Jack's face was serious. Is he worried too?

"Where is your house?"

Crap. Should I tell him my house address or should I tell him to just drop me at a convenience store near my house? They must not see my gigantic hella house!

"Just drop me at Kenner's Convenience Store on 18 Leisolia Road!"

"Are you sure? Do you want us to drop you at your own house?" Sandy asked.

"No, it's okay. Please."

It took only six minutes to reach the store. I quickly went out the car and, oh, I have to thank them!

"Thank you!" I said and ran away.

I was so busy running away that I didn't hear them saying you're welcome or any noise of the car engine. My concentration is only home and Father. Damn...

My running halted into a stop when I reached the big gates of my house. This is it...

When I entered my house, it was silent. Just like yesterday, but this one is more... Normal? I looked around. Hmm...

Then I spotted Kai walking towards me. "Miss Elsa! Where have you been? It's so late."

"Sorry Kai, but have you seen Father?" I asked worriedly.

"Your father? He's not home. He has left for another business trip. Is there something wrong?"

A gush of relief swelled inside me as I let out a sigh. Thank God. "Oh, it's nothing."

Kai smiled. "Mrs. Corona is already in the study room waiting for you. I believe it's your German lesson now."

"Crap, right! See ya Kai, thanks!" Then I ran away.

When I entered the study room, I saw Mrs. Corona sleeping on the table. She was snoring, even. Wow... So this is the real her, huh. Never expected someone serious and composed to be like this. But it's quite fun to watch. She looked tired. Maybe I'll study by myself here while wait for her to wake up.

...

...

...

Damn, it's only question number twelve and I'm already stuck. I want to ask Mrs. Corona, but she is...

"...Mmm..." She stirred.

Just in time.

"...Huh? Miss Elsa?" She said sleepily while rubbing her eyes. She blinked once, twice. Then she jumped. "Oh my God, my deepest apologies! I fell asleep in front of you!"

"That's okay, really. Were you up last night? You slept so soundly." I giggled.

"Uh... Yes. Something like that."

"Like that?"

"Just forget it. Now... Do you have any questions for that worksheet you're working on?"

"Yes. I kinda don't get this one."

"Alright. So..."

I listened as she continued explaining. Her explaining is always the best, that's why I'm quick to understand things. But then my eyes travelled to a small opened pink agenda lying beside her teaching books. I squinted a little to the words written on it.

_**important! study plural and possessive forms more!**_

Plural and possessive forms? But that's what we're currently working on now.

What does this mean...?

"...and then don't forget to determine whether it's a feminine or masculine word. Got it?" She looked up at me and I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I got it."

"Something bothering you, Miss Elsa?"

"No, not at all! Thanks." I quickly continued answering the worksheet.

I could feel she was staring at me for unknown reason, but then she shrugged it off. Two hours passed and study session is over. I thanked her as she tidied her things and put them into her bag.

She looked so energetic, even though she looked tired before. She has the energy of youngsters... That's cool, considering she is already a Mrs. I never get to know her first name. I have always wanted to, but she wouldn't tell me. I just want to be friends with her... Like I do with Kai.

Maybe someday, she'll open up to me.

"Hey," I called out. "I love your hair. I have always wanted short hair."

She looked blank for a moment while looking at me. Slowly, she patted her really short, shiny chestnut brown hair. A small smile appeared on her face. "I always envy yours more, Miss." And then her petite figure left the room.

My cellphone dinged. Oh, a new text message from Toni.

**tonisolarskate: Yo, wassup!**

**snowflakekitkats: Hi, the ceiling.**

**tonisolarskate: Pffft, so outdated. Anw, i'm wondering when r u gonna post ur drawings again?**

**snowflakekitkats: Crap, right! Too busy with school nowadays ;( have any idea?**

**tonisolarskate: Dont ask me, u r the artist. But i'd like to see a drawing of giraffe!**

I quietly snickered. Giraffe?

**snowflakekitkats: Okay... Although I never saw that coming from you.**

**tonisolarskate: Hey, what's so wrong about it! :( alright, draw me a lion. Or two. **

Lion? That's not easy, but I guess it's worth the shot.

**snowflakekitkats: Alright. Will give it a try, stay tuned!**

**tonisolarskate: OOOOMG. U rock! Can't wait!**

I giggled and immediately left to my room. Mmmm... Where did I put it...?

Oh, right! My hands opened a drawer from my cabinet, showing an old, big coffee can. You see, I put my art related things in there so no one would see it. If Father knows, he'll surely throw these all away. So I'm doing my best to hide my precious.

Okay... Better finish this masterpiece as soon as I can!

* * *

"Alright class, you're dismissed!" With that, all students hurriedly ran away from the classroom.

Of course it's only me who walked out of the classroom normally. Sure, it's lunch break already, but slow life is more swag, you know.

As usual, I sat on a bench below the persimmon tree and ate my lunch peacefully.

Until a certain person decided to fall down from the tree to the ground in front of me.

"What the heck!?" I jumped, clearly shocked.

"Uh, _bonjour, mademoiselle!_" Jack grinned while rubbing his butt, slowly trying to stand up.

"What on earth are you doing? Stalking me?"

"No! Of course not! I found you and decided to surprise you—"

"—by falling down a tree!?"

"Uh... That one was kinda unplanned." Jack let out a sheepish grin.

I sighed and went back sitting. I noticed Jack watching me slowly eat my lunch, then he grabbed something from the tree and showed it to me.

"Persimmon?" I said.

"The one you saved me with!" He exclaimed like a child.

I laughed softly. So he didn't bring lunch again this time. I noticed that he sat down beside me but it didn't bother me, instead we got involved in a small, comfortable chat. He always slipped jokes between topics, and that's cool.

"Whoa, Elsa, chill! It wasn't that funny!"

"But it really was!" I laughed.

He laughed a little, but then he made a fake cough. "So, Elsa... I'm wondering what you were doing yesterday."

My laughing suddenly stopped. "What?"

"Yeah. I thought you have something to buy in the convenience store. But you ran off from there... To a big mansion."

My eyebrows arched. "You _followed_ me?"

"Yeah, Sandy and I were... Curious. Sorry."

I let out a breath, trying to make myself calm. Cool Elsa, cool, at least he doesn't suspect anything yet. "Yesterday was my cousin's birthday party and I almost forgot about it." I lied.

"That fricking mansion is your cousin's house!? I thought it was yours!" Jack gaped.

"Uh yeah. My cousin is so... Swag." I shook my shoulders. "But next time, don't follow me around, okay? That's creepy."

"Aye aye, captain!" He raised three fingers like the salute in The Hunger Games movie. I laughed. He began talking about that movie, which happened to be my favorite.

Minutes passed and the bell rang, signaling the end of the break. We walked together in the hallways, despite people's weird stares.

"So, what's your class now?" Jack asked.

"Geography."

"Dang, mine's Chemistry. So, see you later?"

"See you later." I smiled.

Just as we were about to part ways, suddenly, Jack's friends approached us with weird smiles on their faces. Not just Jack's ordinary friends... But Jack's popular friends. I'm now standing close with the five stars of West Everbranch High. Oh hell...

I moved a little closer to Jack by instinct. Then, a tall, muscular auburn-haired boy gave me an interested look. "Why hello, girl. Are you new?"

"Really? I thought you knew every single person here, Hercules!" Another one laughed at Hercules. I know that one. The badass-looking guy, Eugene Fitzheblah blah blah.

"If I look from this close, you're pretty cute." Hercules winked.

What, so if he looks me from five fricking hundred meters away, I'm ugly? Hell no.

"C'mooon. You already have Megara. So, this one can be mine. Hello, Emma." A slender boy with dark skin and dark brown hair spoke to me with a graceful tone.

Jack sighed. "It's Elsa, Naveen. You already have Tiana too. Let's just get to our class already, shall we?"

"But what about that cutie?" Hercules whined.

In a swift moment, suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them. Then I realized it was Sandy. When we were already far enough for them, I spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you." He answered simply.

"Aw, you care." I smirked.

"Nah, he does." He then passed me his iPhone. I took a quick look at the displayed text message.

_**Da kiwi gal is in trouble. Get ur ass here n help her asap • 11.52 AM**_

Jack sneaked a text to Sandy to help me, in front of those boys? That's pro. Like James Bond. I didn't even know he was holding a cellphone! I let out a snigger. "Kiwi gal, alright."

Sandy chuckled. "What's your next class?"

"Geography."

"Great, then I won't be the only one getting detention from Mr. Brocker later."

As we hurried to our class, I couldn't help but to giggle along the way. Sandy is funny in a way, but still, this thought that had nagged me yesterday, came back again. If Jack and Sandy are close, then why do they look 'separated' at school?

* * *

I raised my fists up in the air. FINALLY! The lion drawing is done! Now I just need to scan this masterpiece and upload it to Tumblr.

After ten or eleven minutes, people are already reblogging my post. One of them is Toni. He even added a comment on my post. This is what I always enjoy, seeing people happy and satisfied with my hard work. I sighed dreamily at my account. One year ago, it was just a just-for-fun account, now I already have almost 200 followers, because of Toni.

Toni is a popular user in Tumblr. I don't know why when he saw my posts; he was interested in being friends with me, promoting my accounts to his followers, even. There were obviously lot of users that have more interesting and amazing posts, but instead of them, me? Why me?

That's why I kinda adore Toni and I'm very thankful that I met him. He had introduced me to a lot of internet people and taught me wise things. I wish we could meet... But it's not possible.

Another sigh escaped my lips. Mmm, there is still time before doing homework. Then, someone knocked on my door. I immediately said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kai, Miss. May I come in?"

"Sure, you may."

He entered the room and bowed slightly. "I come for the monthly report. Shall I read the report?"

"Of course. I had been waiting for it."

"Ahem. _My lady is doing fine. Her grades are pleasing and she still often skips her club activities, which are pretty normal. But I have noticed something off from her in the past two weeks. She is lacking enthusiasm and spirit. She eventually told me that it is because that she is quite enraged because of Mistress' decision of putting my lady into a student exchange program to your city, Miss Elsa._"

"She still doesn't want to see me." I said sadly.

Kai gave me an apologetic look before continuing to read the report paper in his hand. "_However, to join the program, she has to take several tests. If she fails, she cannot join. With her excellent academic skills, she may be able to pass the tests with ease. But I believe she may intentionally fail the tests if she doesn't want to go there. My lady is currently confused whether to go or not. That's all from me. Sincerely, Ariel._"

I fiddled my thumbs and tried to process the information. "Why does Mother want to bring Anna here? I don't understand. I thought Mother was just the same like Father. She wanted to separate us apart. But now... This confuses me."

"I'm sure Mistress' intentions are good. I hope your sister will decide to go." Kai smiled.

"If Anna comes here, then so does Ariel! Do you miss her, Kai?"

"Of course, Miss. I do miss my daughter. So does Gerda."

I giggled when I suddenly remembered how Chef Gerda usually chirps about Ariel and how dramatic the way she complains when she is missing her. I bet Gerda's face would be hilarious when Ariel suddenly shows up in front of her. It's been nine years since they last met.

"When Anna comes home, I promise I'll sort things out. I'm going to break the walls between us and we will be together again." I said determinedly.

"Oh, I believe you'll succeed. Every time you are in trouble, please do remember that you have me at your service."

I smiled before hugging him. "Thanks, Kai."

He replied my smile. I released my hug and then he bowed slightly again. "I'll take my leave. Have a good rest, Miss Elsa. Don't sleep too late."

"I won't."

Kai left my room. I took a paper and began folding it into the shape of a crane.

"Geez, one thousand is still long way to go, huh?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! Finished! Yes, Ariel in The Little Mermaid is Kai and Gerda's daughter. I just don't feel like making an original character…**

**So how's this chapter? Feel free to leave any kind of reviews!**

**OH MY GOD I LOVE FOOD.**

_Snowflake430: Yeah, poor Elsa thank you so much! I'll try writing longer chapters! ;)_

_Shimmer Shine: Hey, thank you! Soon, Shimmer Shine, soon ;) _

_doctorwho733: Yay, thank you! I'll try!_

_Anonymous Eskimo: *gives you a virtual massive chocolate muffin*_

_lovinglovexx: You'll find out in this chapter!_

**Thank you all for the reviews! How do I make a good exit here… hmm…**

**Bye! Gratata. Want to know more what is Elsa doing secretly? Stay tuned!**


	4. Frost Is a Friend

**Heya! I'm back. Sorry for the late update. This should be posted three days ago but unfortunately there were few changes and I didn't bring my laptop (so I had to fix it by my cellphone). But look, this is the longest chapter… than the other three. I hope I can write longer for the next chapters ahead! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tattering Thrones**

**.**

**.**

_**4 : Frost Is a Friend**_

* * *

Elsa hurriedly ran to her classroom. She hadn't realized that it was the next period; Toni was busy showering her with compliments and eventually started a new interesting topic that kept her away from looking at the time. Once she opened the door, every eye fell on her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Sir." Elsa said.

"What time is it now? 10.21? Class started at 10:15, Blanche! You're not allowed to come in to my class and you shall come to me after school for detention." Mr. Gaston glared at her. He sure was strict about time, and Elsa couldn't try to reason. If she told him she was busy texting, all hell would break loose.

Just as she was about to step away, a boy came and stood beside me. "I'm sorry too, Sir! I guess I'm late."

"Oh? You _are_ late, Westerguard. Although this is rare for you to be late, I'm afraid you have to join Blanche as well. Now get out from my class." Mr. Gaston closed the door in front of us.

"Gee, six minutes late and he made it a big deal." He grunted. His brown eyes gazed the girl who was standing beside him and looking down, sort of refusing to acknowledge the boy's presence. "Hey, you're Elsa, right?"

But Elsa couldn't do anything. She looked up at him. The boy with auburn hair and sideburns, one of the five stars of West Everbranch. He was standing with Eugene, Naveen, and Hercules yesterday, but he didn't join them flirting with her. The only thing he did was looking at her with an indescribable expression.

"Yeah. You're the guy from yesterday." Elsa said plainly.

"Ah, excuse my friends' behavior yesterday. That's just what they basically do every day." He smiled. From that smile, she could tell why he was popular. This boy was elegant and good-looking. Girls love that. Noticing Elsa's strange silence, he asked, "You do know my name, right?"

Elsa laughed sheepishly. "Uhh, no. Sorry."

"I'm Hans. Hans Westerguard. We don't have anything to do for the rest two hours, right? What about we skip class?" Hans asked.

He was elegant and all, but he wanted to skip... class. Interesting. "I don't think that sounds great..."

"It sounds very great! It is break time after this class. So we have total three hours to do anything!"

"I don't know..." Before Elsa could mutter another protest, Hans grabbed her hand and ran. "W-wait! What are you—"

"Sssh! Keep your voice low, you don't wanna make Mr. Gaston double our detention, right?"

Elsa sighed. Another new experience for her, skipping class. Whatever it feels like, it must be fun, right?

Hans guided her to a mall not far from school. There were few people, since it was weekday and far from lunch time. He suggested that the arcade was fun. Since Elsa hadn't been there before, surely she accepted the offer with excitement, even if she wasn't aware of it.

"Sooo, do you know how to play this game... Zombie Attack?" Hans asked.

"No."

"Well, hold the gun and aim at the zombies... Then press the trigger to shoot them until they die."

"And why should I play this game?"

"The loser has to sing Twinkle Twinkle loudly in front of people!"

"Oh, you're on!" As she grabbed the gun, Hans laughed at her funny reaction and slipped two coins inside the game machine.

An hour passed and not once Elsa felt regret for leaving school. They played many games and Hans would often lose and Elsa would laugh about it. After feeling enough from playing games, the duo went to an outdoor food court to grab lunch.

"What do you want to eat? I'll pay." Hans said.

"Oh, no. I'll use my own money and order by myself."

"It's alright. Consider this as an apology for dragging you out from school. So, what do you want?" Hans asked again, now with an assuring smile.

_This guy definitely has tons of charm_, Elsa thought. "Alright. I'll have chicken steak and strawberry juice."

Hans nodded and left her. Elsa used the opportunity for being alone to text Toni. Unfortunately, Toni didn't reply any of her texts. When a sense of déjà vu hit her, she instantly face palmed. One time there was a situation like this, she got a reply that Toni was studying and his phone kept ringing, so his teacher had tried to take his phone. Luckily, he managed to slip away. She didn't want to repeat the same mistake, so she locked her phone, put it in her pocket and waited for Hans.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked that brought Elsa's head to look up at the voice owner.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked with surprise.

"Woman, answer my question first, will ya?" Jack sighed. "I'm skipping class. You?"

"I'm... Skipping class too."

"Whoa, I never expected that coming. Just all by yourself?"

"No, I'm with Hans." Elsa replied, and then looked at a board Jack was holding. "Is that a skateboard?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing... Do you skip class because you just wanna play skateboard?"

"Of course not! I always ride with my skateboard everywhere, even to school, if I'm not in the mood to drive. School is boring, don't you just wanna skip class?"

No matter how dedicated Elsa was to study, she couldn't help but to feel bored eveytime she stepped her foot into the building. Sure, who doesn't? Homework. Pressures. Everyone in there! Upon closer inspection, Elsa found Jack's skateboard quite cool. The deck was cerulean blue with frost design tracing around it and the wheels were white. It just suited him well. Her eyes also didn't fail to notice the wheels' white color that wasn't perfectly white anymore, as the skateboard has been used frequently.

Jack noticed Elsa's interested look at his skateboard. "Do you want to ride on this?"

She shook her head. "I never ride skateboards."

"Now you can ride one! C'mon, it's super easy." He offered her a hand.

At first, she was hesitant. Why should she even try? But an image of herself skateboarding like a pro that suddenly appeared in her head tickled her stomach. Elsa usually watched skateboarding shows in her room whenever she felt the day was ultimately boring. One of the episodes she most remembered was starring a guy with helmet on his head and pads clamped on his elbows and knees. He slid down a ramp by his skateboard and then somehow he managed to fly and did tricks mid-air. It was cool but Elsa always managed to cover her eyes whenever the guy fell. It must be very hurt. Elsa wasn't the type to like the feeling of being hurt physically. But one try doesn't hurt, right?

So she took his hand and stepped on the deck. When Elsa almost fell, she held Jack's hand tighter with both hands, and tried to balance herself on the board. Jack chuckled at this. "Don't be afraid of falling! Just focus and relax."

"How can I!? This thing keeps moving every time I breathe!"

"What a drama queen. Here, I take a step back and you—"

"Don't you dare step away from me!" But Jack pretended to not listen to her and took a step back. "JACK FRICKING FROST I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU DROWN IN THE AMAZON SEA WITH MASSIVE PIRANHAS AND—"

Elsa's bluster halted into a stop as her balance slipped away and her petite figure couldn't longer stand on the skateboard. She was falling, indeed, but when she waited for the impact of her face or her body into the ground, there was none. Instead, she was in contact with something... Soft? Elsa slowly opened her eyes that had been closed due to her superb reflexes. Dark blue was what she saw. Dark blue... That was the color of Jack's jacket... Wait...

A cough was heard clearly and made Jack and Elsa's head to turn at Hans, who was holding a tray of food, with confusion written over his face. "Uh... Am I interrupting something?"

Elsa looked up only to meet Jack's eyes on her, and in split second, a summary of occurring events appeared in their brain.

_I fell._

_I caught her._

They scurried away from one another's arms in a flash. Elsa noticed that Hans was still standing confusedly and holding a tray of their food. She was confused why he was still standing like a stone, so she grabbed the tray from his hands and put it on the table. "Shall we eat?"

Hans regained his composure and sat down with her. His eyes travelled to Jack. "Do you want to join us?"

Jack waved his hand. "Nah, I'm good. See you two later." And then he skated away.

Hans eyed the platinum blonde girl, who was eating her chicken steak normally like nothing had happened. Usually girls would freak out or be totally embarrassed being in touch that close with the popular Jack Frost, but man, this girl was surely different. Back then, when a sophomore bumped into Jack, she stuttered and flabbergasted when he asked her if she was okay. Then the sophomore ran away, leaving Jack behind, confused. Hans, who was there with Jack, decided to shut his mouth because if he explained what happened with her to him, he would say, '_why would she be embarrassed? I don't bite!'_ Jack was naïve and he didn't like to make a big fuss about such small thing.

Elsa, feeling a stare upon her, looked at Hans. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, not at all. After we finished our lunch, let's go back to school, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

One second after Elsa stepped into the school, she thought of all the teachers standing in front of the hallway, blocking Hans and Elsa's way in, with detention paper on their hand. But no, the hallway looked actually... Normal. Students and teachers did notice they walked, but no one said a word to them. It was like no one suspected a thing. West Everbranch High was a well-known school because of its numerous academic achievements. Maybe the students were sneaky here.

"So, Elsa, I'm going to go to my friends now. Do you want to join me?" Hans asked.

Elsa remembered how the three popular boys from yesterday flirted with her. It gave her an icky feeling in her stomach. "No, thank you. I gotta study for Geometry."

"Are you sure? It's break time now. Don't you want to have fun or something?"

"One hundred percent. I'm always like this." She gave him a small smile. Hans returned her smile and began walking away, only to be stopped when Elsa called his name. He turned around. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He waved his hand and walked away.

Elsa sighed and walked to her class. Along the way, she saw four girls chatting happily. They were talking about a ripped celebrity. There was also a couple who was fighting and in the verge of breakup. Then there was a group, huddled beside the lockers, gossiping something. The school was lively as always. She was used to walk past them normally, but now, something nagged at her chest. Her temple rubbing tried to relieve the feeling, but nothing helped. She wondered. This was something vexatiously new.

When she got to her class, she hurriedly took the farthest seat away from the whiteboard, which was something unusual for her as she always sat on the front row. She took out the geometry book and tried to solve questions.

Geometry was always Elsa's favorite subject. She would always excel and get A+ on every test. She was into designing houses, skyscrapers, and heck, castles even, if she was high on her imagination level. Her creative art skills really helped it. She once made a sketch of an ice castle, out of boredom, and decided that it was her masterpiece throughout every piece she had made. Weeks later, she colored the sketch and Kai was impressed with the drawing. He encouraged her to put it into a frame and hang it on the wall. Of course, hanging the drawing on the wall was the most she could do. Her dream was to be an architect, but her fate as the oldest child of the Arendelle family didn't really help it.

But now, she was hard to collect her concentration to solve the questions. She bit her lip while tapping her pen on the desk. _Find the area of the triangle enclosed by the x - axis and the lines y = x and y = -2x + 3? _This was usually easy for her.

At the perfect timing, her cellphone buzzed in her pocket. She immediately took it out and saw a displayed new received text on the phone screen.

**tonisolarskate: Hi. Sorry for the late reply. did u play ur cellphone in the middle of a lecture again?**

**snowflakekitkats: Nah. Guess what? I skipped class!**

It took a while to receive a reply from Toni.

**tonisolarskate: WHOOOOO GURL R U FOR REAL!? Congratz bae! U just stepped into a whole new world! I'm so mindblown by dat! PROUD OF U**

**snowflakekitkats: Is... Is it bad?**

**tonisolarskate: Oh gurl, definitely not. Sometimes u hv to try different things in life, maybe they r better than what u always do. Gotta get out from the cage, yes? But dont get addicted to skipping class, teachers would know n hell break loose ;p**

Gotta get out from the cage. Toni's words seeped into Elsa's mind. She was always a bird with beautiful wings trapped in a cage. How she wished to come out from there and fly freely to the world full of blazing colors. Yeah... Fly as high as you can before that cage is locked forever.

**snowflakekitkats: Okay. Thank you so much! Will try to not to tho :p**

**tonisolarskate: K, c ya, gotta eat lunch!**

Elsa locked her phone and sighed. Now that Toni is not available, what should she do? She can't do her lovely geometry exercise papers. Lunch break was still half an hour to go. She began to think of her decision rejecting Hans' invitation to come with him earlier. If she accepted it... No, no way. No way Elsa's gonna love the time she spend with them by being flirted again. But then again, there must be Jack there.

Wait, why Jack appeared in her thoughts? Yes, Jack was one of the Five Stars. He was her first actual friend in high school, that must be why. Elsa was still not used to the fact that she accidentally befriended the annoyingly chirpy guy and the way he acted toward her; like he was cool with the bond between them, even though she couldn't tell the guy saw her as a friend or just a mere acquaintance.

Elsa groaned and buried her head between her palms. _It's not a day yet and I'm already tired_, she thought.

* * *

Ah, the sweet melody of the last school bell of the day. Friday is over, NO SCHOOL FOR TWO DAYS... And then I have to go back to school again. Cool.

"TGIF!" Jack shouted chirpily as he pumped his fists in the air.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means Thank God It's Friday. What are you, caveman?" He teased.

"Cavewoman." I simply smiled.

After all, I don't really learn all the cool abbreviations teenagers use nowadays. Poor me used my middle school years to study unimportant things such as calculating the mass of a ball when it's dropped from a fricking 95 meters tall building with the speed of 984 m/s. Now that's a super impossible problem. I don't even know what I'm saying…

We walked together out from the school. Actually, we didn't intentionally plan to walk home together, but all I know that after I stepped out from my last class, Jack was already in my field of vision. I don't know what was he doing but I'm sure he was waiting for me. Dunno, maybe he wants to take me to Smoothie Island again. I'm fine with that because I'm in love with their kiwi smoothie and Father is currently on his business trip to Europe, according to Kai. Did I mention I felt daggers stabbing on my back? Pretty sure it must be from the girls that adore Jack. What else? I was almost invisible these three years and suddenly they start noticing me after I _got along_ with this white haired guy.

But hey, I honestly don't really care about it. I have spent my life almost with no school dramas because I'm active in Tumblr. I learn and quickly identify what I should do and what I should not do during a drama thanks to every school drama posts my Tumblr friends have posted. So yeah, social media can be pretty helpful to me.

After we stepped out from school, I noticed Jack was holding his skateboard. "You're not riding that?"

"I doubt you'll be able to catch up on me." Jack sneered.

"Hey, that's mean! I ace Phys Ed, you know!"

"Really? I'd like to see that."

In the blink of an eye, Jack dropped his skateboard, stood on it, and rode off. I stopped walking in surprise, but then a smirk tugged on my lips as I realized what he meant. "Oh, you're on." I whispered.

We were engulfed in our own race. I wasn't lying when I said I aced my Phys Ed; I was running fast that if I lunged my arm, I would touch Jack's back. Noticing the close distance between us, Jack took a sharp turn to the right, me following suite. There were many people walking so Jack had to avoid them. I was honestly amazed by how Jack did his turns perfectly. I can't do that; I might have just collided with the second person I was trying to avoid. He made another turn again, this time he went to a park. He pushed his skateboard again to grind on the stairs railings. Egad, how can I catch him now? If I go down this stairs, I'd slow down my pace. Oh, maybe I can try _skipping_ the stairs?

I jumped through the stairs and landed on the ground perfectly. Thank heaven I don't wear skirt today, otherwise it wouldn't be cool. I was about to run again, but I stopped when I saw Jack was looking at me. I quickly realized that he didn't have any clue that he was about to hit a fountain.

"Jack! In front of you!"

He quickly spun his head to look what I was trying to show, but he couldn't do anything but dilating his eyes, "Oh sh—" _**Splash!**_

I quickly ran to the fountain and found the dude sitting in the fountain, completely soaked, with his dearest frost-looking skateboard. I couldn't help but to let out a chortle.

Jack's cheeks slightly blushed pink in embarrassment. "H-hey! Ladies don't chortle!"

"I take it you like the water very much."

"Woman, it's autumn now and yes, I do appreciate if you could give me a hand!"

I laughed again. This guy is silly. I dropped my bag on the ground before lending him my hand to help him stand up. Unfortunately, I didn't suspect a thing when Jack stared at me mischievously. He pulled me swiftly into the fountain, earning a scream from me as my body hit the surface of the cold water.

...

...What the hell?!

I formed a big O with my mouth, completely speechless at how soaked I was. How dare he!?

"I take it you like the water very much." Jack mimicked me with a triumphant smile.

"Y-you doofus! I'm. Completely. Drenched!"

"Aw, my pet name is now doofus. Thank you, doofus-ie!"

"JACK FROST!"

"Elsa Blanche!" Jack guffawed while holding his aching belly.

What is this guy laughing for...? I don't know why he is so amused despite the condition he is in. That laugh—guffaw, even, sounded so happy and carefree. Like he doesn't have any care about the world. A tiny part of my heart felt somewhat glum.

When was the last time I was that happy?

How long has it been?

Why can't I be like that... Wait. Again, when I looked at his face, I saw something... Something that answered one of my questions.

He is enjoying the moment.

Of course... Of course! I always worry about the future. I never got to enjoy things because I always worry what might happen next. But is being carefree wrong?

Heh... Every time I'm with Jack, I always get new experiences.

Slowly, I let a smile crept up to my face and evolved it into a hearty laugh. As if carried away by my sudden gush of emotion, I splashed water on his face.

"Easy woman, easy!" He tried to defend himself from my relentless water attacks. "Oh God, are you seriously picking a fight in a _fountain_?"

"It's your fault you didn't look forward."

"But it's your fault you jumped!"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You were worried about me?"

"Is a quiet and reserved girl suddenly performing parkour normal to you?" Jack crossed his arms.

I stood up and gave him a hand. "I'm not that quiet. Come on, get up." He took mine and we stepped out from the fountain. "Alright, now that we're drenched, what are we going to do?"

"We go home." He shrugged.

Well okay. I'm sure Kai will bombard me with questions after seeing the state I'm in. I picked up my bag and walked away. But not long after that, I felt something... Cold and wet draped my body. I then realized that it was Jack's jacket.

"What are you doing? I might get cold!" I hissed.

"Just keep it around your body until you get home, kay? You can return it whenever you want." That was his answer. "Besides... Why were you with Hans this morning?"

"I told you I was skipping class. Hans was the one who made me do it."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "He asked you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

I eventually got home and was welcomed by a shocked Kai. I had to assure him I was okay and he never bought it, considering Kai was very worried and he always saw me come home in any condition but wet. Mrs. Corona appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be, Kai. I'm sure she's okay. Are you, Miss?" She said.

"Yeah, I can promise you anything for that!"

"Now Kai, why don't you go and make Miss Elsa some tea? She needs something warm. I'll take care of her." By that, she successfully made Kai stopped ranting and went away, even though I could still hear him grumbling.

"Thanks. If you weren't here, that would continue for an hour." I said.

"No problem. Whose jacket is that, if I may ask? I believe it's not yours since I never see you wear it." Mrs. Corona asked.

"Oh, it's my friend's."

"Really? That's good." She spoke with surprise. I never mentioned her I have a friend, and this is the first time I mentioned the word 'friend' and 'my' in a same sentence. "She's a good friend, then."

"What does that make my friend good? He was just lending his jacket..."

I could see the double of Mrs. Corona's surprise when she knew that my friend is a guy, not a girl. "You do realize you're wearing a white shirt, don't you?"

Wait what? White shirt? I looked down and yeah, I just realized that I am wearing it. So that's why Jack lent me his jacket. All girls know that when you wear white shirt and you get drenched, the shirt will cling to your skin and... Everything underneath it will be visible. You know what I mean. Jack sure is kind, really. But ugh, I'm so embarrassed now...

"Ooh, look at your face." Mrs. Corona teased. "Anyway, is this hero cute?"

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" I pouted.

She laughed briefly before motioning me to come with her. "Go take a bath. I'll wait for you in the study room, okay?"

* * *

**snowflakekitkats: Toni? You there?**

**tonisolarskate: Yep, as always. Wassup?**

**snowflakekitkats: I'm having a really good day today! :D**

**tonisolarskate: Rly? Thats great! Me too :) what happened?**

**snowflakekitkats: I think I know what it feels like to have a best friend!**

**tonisolarskate: Wat, oh gurl, u r not talkin abt me arent ya? :p**

**snowflakekitkats: Naww, you are my super ultimate best friend! No one could ever match the great toni!**

**tonisolarskate: Lmfao. See? Ur life is not bad. Everything happens for a reason. The bad to make u stronger n the good to remind u to be grateful. Flake, always keep ur head up :)**

**snowflakekitkats: I'll make sure I always follow your words ;p if you're here, I'd prolly hug you to death.**

**tonisolarskate: Pfft, i'd do it first before u**

* * *

**And there ya go, done! I hope you like this chapter. **

**But of course, you can tell me anything about this story, just leave me a review.**

_TheMashedUpSisters: He sure is! Thank you for the lots of love! :D_

_Shimmer Shine: Yeah, you bet, wait and see! ;) I will write more!_

_Lovinglovexx: what. is. it. :(_

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. I'll make sure I'll update sooner for the next chapter!**

**Oh my, I have watched How To Train Your Dragon 2, and I'm totally in love with that movie even more! I wish I can write faster so I can add Hiccup and his friends into the story. Yeah... They are going to appear in this story, but I'm still thinking about it.**

**See ya, stay awesome!**


	5. Another New Start

**Hey, I'm back! I just got the news that a cast for Elsa in Once Upon A Time has already decided. This season is going to be awesome.**

**Oh, I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you I have changed this story's title. It used to be Thrones, but I've changed it into Tattering Thrones. Sorry if I've confused you all! :)**

**Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tattering Thrones**

**.**

**.**

_**5 : Another New Start**_

* * *

I woke up from my dreamless sleep. I then peered over to check my alarm clock. 9:15 AM? Well, it's okay. Today is Saturday, so, no school right? Father once told me to always wake up at six no matter what day it is. Since he's not home at the moment, screw that rule.

A soft knock erupted from my door. "Excuse me Miss, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up. What's up?" I asked.

"I was worried you were going to wake up later than I expected. Good morning, Miss Elsa. Your breakfast is ready... Since three hours ago." Kai answered.

"Crap, sorry, Kai. I'll go take a shower right now!"

"Alright. I will warm up your breakfast. I'm taking my leave now." His footsteps receded.

I took a shower because I was not in the mood to bathe. I decided to wear my favorite cream turtleneck sweater with a snowman design on it, blue jeans shorts, and black cotton stockings. My hands moved to put my hair into my usual braided bun. Because I'm in a good mood, I will try... to put on some makeup. I applied BB cream on my face, eyeliner to make a smooth line on my eyelids, and lastly, a coral pink lip tint on my lips. At first, a thought nagged me to use purple eye shadow, but I don't know if I look good in it. So I brushed the thought away, did nothing more to my face, and walked out from my room to go downstairs. I made my way to the dining room and quietly ate my breakfast.

Hmm... The weather is nice today. I can consider going out, maybe I could go grab some new books. After finishing my delicious kiwi waffles and a cup of earl grey tea, I grabbed my purse, wore my brown uggs, and shouted, "Kai, I'm going out to grab new books!"

"Alright, be safe, Miss!" His shout echoed from one of many rooms in this floor.

I headed out and greeted by the cool breeze of autumn. Mmm, I just love the air, the feeling, and the surroundings. After I get the books, I'll surely read them on my hammock and enjoy another cup of tea with some oatmeal cookies.

I went to a plaza not far from my house and wasted no more time to go in to a bookstore. I picked up three books; two popular books by John Green and a crime fiction book by Christie Agatha. Oooh! A Walk to Remember! I'll take that. So, four books. As I made my way to the cashier, I suddenly bumped with someone who held so many books on her hands, and we both fell. My books are safe in my arms, but the girl's aren't.

"I'm sorry." She apologized curtly as she stood on her knees to pick her books up.

"Here, let me help." I looked up and I was a little surprised to see a familiar person. "Hey... You go to West Everbranch, don't you?"

The girl with long, curly red hair looked up to meet her blue eyes with mine. "Aye. I think I know yer name... Elisa?"

"It's Elsa." I wanted to call her name, but I don't know it. So I picked up her books and gave it to her, to avoid awkwardness.

We stood up and walked together to the cashier. I let her to go first since she was carrying like, tons of books. My eyes caught the titles and surprisingly, they were all almost the same; Etiquette 101, How to Learn Etiquettes, How to Be Polite, Manners & Etiquettes, and so on...

It's my turn now. But I can see the girl leaving the store, with a bag full of books. After paying my books, I walked out the store, and then I felt I stepped on something. I looked down to see a... book?

I picked it up and scanned the title. Develop Your Archery Skill by Lumiere Anders... The only people in the bookstore earlier were just me and the red haired girl. Could this be hers? I mean, all her books are etiquette and moral related, but this book is something contradictory. Either way, I have to try to ask her first. I ran to where the girl walked off, thankfully, she was there!

When I put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped in surprise and spun to look at me. She immediately relaxed that it was me. "What is it?"

"Um, I found this. I don't know but I think this is yours," I lent her the book.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she reached out to take the book. "Yeah... This is mine. Thanks, Elsa."

"You're welcome, uh..." Crap. Why, name, why!

The girl noticed me and chuckled. "It's Merida. Ye could've just asked if ye didn't know!"

"Sorry, I was afraid it would offend you," I let out a sheepish smile.

Merida shook her head while smiling back at me. "Hey, ye busy? Wanna go grab something to drink?"

That's new. We never talked and barely knew each other. Merida seems to be a good person, so why not? "Alright. How about we go to this place, it sells the best drink in the whole world!"

"Awrite, I'm following ye." She agreed.

Later, we arrived at Smoothie Island. I ordered my usual kiwi smoothie while Merida ordered an apple smoothie. We sat down and let ourselves take a sip of the drink. I could see Merida's eyes literally glittering, and I bet it was because of the awesome taste of the smoothie.

"Holy bonnie smoothie! This tastes pure heaven!" Merida gazed her drink with mouth wide open.

I giggled at her funny reaction. "I knew you'd love it."

"Ye are a loyal customer here, aren't ye?"

"No, actually, I know this place from four... or five days ago. My friends somewhat kidnapped me and showed me this place."

"What amusing friends ye have. I wish I have someone like them." Merida smiled bitterly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Your friends must be amusing in some way, too." I tried to lighten her up.

"Eh, I don't have any friends." She casually shrugged and gulped her smoothie.

"W-what?" I said, trying not to be surprised, and failed miserably.

"Yeah, I don't stand out in school. Ye didn't even know my name back there, rite?" Merida noticed my sad expression after hearing her words and held her hands up. "Hey, it's okay. I'm cool with that. I'm used to being an outcast."

"But, but, there must be someone who's there for you," I murmured.

"Well, there _was_ someone." Merida only smiled.

It's... kinda hard to position myself as her. She looks energetic and outgoing, but she's... alone. I mean, she is alone the whole time! I could barely stand it. I have Toni, Mrs. Corona, Kai... But seeing her strong and acted like nothing's wrong, it greatly touches me somewhere in the heart. I know the loneliness she feels. She used to be close with someone, and now she's not and left alone.

"What's with your books, anyway? You're into etiquette things?" I tried to lightly change the topic.

Merida seemed not to notice it. "Hell nae! I only bought this crap because my mom told me to."

"Shouldn't you be home to give them to your mom?"

"Eh... About that... I kinda asked ye to go here because as soon as I get home, I have to practice every single thing from everything I just bought. Sorry," Merida grinned sheepishly. "Minus the archery one, tho."

"It's okay. I totally get it." I said.

"How come? Ye suffer the same thing?"

Crap, I almost gave out something related to my real identity! Gotta keep calm, gotta keep calm. "Yeah... Something like that... But more complicated... Or less complicated...? I think."

But Merida seemed not to want to push the topic even further. She gulped her smoothie again while travelling her eyes around the shop. Suddenly, her stare stopped on the entrance door. "Is that one of the Five Stars? And Sanderson?"

Huh? I looked to where she was looking, and hell yea, Jack and Sandy were about to enter this shop. They entered, spotted us, and walked to us.

"Hey, Elsa and Merida! What are you two doing here?" Jack asked.

Merida looked slightly surprised that Jack knew her, but she immediately regained composure. I was a little bit surprised too, actually. Well, Jack must know _almost_ everyone in the school, since he's popular.

"I took her here for drinks. You?" I asked him back.

"We were bored. Sandy sucks; he doesn't know how to skate, so we're here." Sandy glared Jack and smacked his arm. "Ouch! But that's true!"

"Can we join you two?" Sandy asked, ignoring Jack.

"Sure," Merida replied.

Jack sat in front of me. A while later, Sandy joined us with two smoothies on his hands. "Sweet, thanks bro." Jack said, taking one from Sandy's hand.

Although we were sitting together, it seemed like we were split into two worlds. I communicated with Merida while Jack with Sandy. Fortunately, that happened until Jack's phone rang. It looked like a new text message alert. I continued to talk to Merida. "Holy shit!"

Instantly, six eyes fell on Jack. His eyes quickly landed on me, a worried emotion swarmed his eyes. "Elsa, Hans told me you were supposed to come to detention after school yesterday..."

...Oh hell no. HELL NO. I got a detention from the super strict teacher Mr. Gaston, and I missed it. _Missed it_. I DIDN'T COME AND I JUST LITERALLY OFFERED MYSELF TO WEST EVERBRANCH'S DEMON. If I were home, I would roll on the floor and swear every single word I know, but I could only whisper, "Goodness."

"Hell nae. That teach is pure devil. Ye _really_ missed it?" Merida stared at me in horror.

"Unfortunately, yeah." I rubbed my temples.

"Sweet lord of green roasted meatballs." Merida uttered.

"I, uh, I'm really sorry. This is my fault." Jack looked down.

"It's okay, I totally forgot yesterday. So it's not your fault." I gave him a smile to assure him.

Jack was about to say more, but I abruptly stood up. "Okay, I'm going home. I have books to read. See you all on Monday!" And I left.

I know it's weird for me to leave suddenly. I feel guilty too for leaving Merida. I should have say goodbye to her... She is nice, and I just abruptly left. I will make sure I make up to her on Monday. It's just... I don't want Jack to blame himself for something that's clearly my mistake. And why would I care for him this much? I just... I don't know, we've been really great friends; I don't want him to feel bad.

I arrived home and headed straight to my garden. I plopped myself on a hammock and took out a book to read it, trying to escape reality for a moment.

* * *

Monday. Ugh. Why does time run so quickly? Today's the day I have to roast myself in hell. I walked into an empty English room and I have to say I wasn't so surprised to see Mr. Gaston sitting on his desk, writing on a paper. His eyes travelled to me, and in a matter of second he let out a scowl.

"Good morning, Ms. Blanche. What can I help you?" Mr. Gaston's words were nice but his displeased tone didn't help.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gaston, I forgot that I had detention on Friday. I'm alright if you want to double my detention and if you do I'll be sure I won't miss it again." I said steadily.

Mr. Gaston's frown was still there. "I honestly don't know what was wrong with you that day. Your grades are always perfect, you always keep your attitude in class, and you're always on time. But you came late, I gave you a chance which was the detention, but you missed it and said that you forgot about it. That means you're being irresponsible for what you've done. You're alright if I double your detention? Is detention always a punishment to you? Clearly no. I'm disappointed in you, Ms. Blanche."

That... Actually hurt. I set my gaze on my feet along his gripe. God, just let him finish already! Time is ticking, time is ticking, and he was still not finished yet. Blah, blah, blah... Until he set his eyes on mine.

"Now, do you understand?"

I didn't even listen. "Yes."

"Good. I expect you to clean the sport hall after school, alone. I'll be seeing the result tomorrow."

My jaw dropped. "But, Mr. Gaston, there will be a basketball match there today!"

"Exactly. You'll clean the mess after the match. You're dismissed."

I wanted to protest more, but knowing that he would make it more hell if I did, I decided to leave the classroom. I sighed. It's going to be pure torture.

I walked to my class in exasperation. Dealing with Mr. Gaston was surely something I'd never do again. Before reaching my destination, I found Merida on her locker.

I decided to approach her. "Hi, Merida."

She looked at me for a few seconds before continuing to rake through her messy locker. "Hey, lassie."

"I'm sorry I left you behind yesterday." I apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." She pulled out a study book. "Finally! Found ye, ya keech!"

Merida closed her locker and was about to walk away, but I hurriedly clutched the hem of her jacket. "Wait! Let's go to class together!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What class do ye have now?"

"Um, Math."

"After that?"

"Chemistry."

"Looks like I'm going to be stuck with ye for two periods."

I smiled and walked with her. Merida is actually a cool and funny girl. She is sarcastic and looks so fearless. The entire two periods were fun, we passed absurd notes, made faces at teachers when they weren't seeing, and did a doodle contest! I never had fun this much in class until now. I don't know why people don't want to befriend Merida.

After the lunch break bell rang, we headed to my spot, the persimmon tree. Merida climbed on the bench below the tree and jumped to retrieve a persimmon. She then sat down beside me and munched on the fruit.

"Good spot ye have here. Free food, no people, and shady." Merida said between munches.

I giggled. "I know. Hey, if you don't bring your lunch, wanna share with me?"

Merida eyed my lunch. It consisted of fish and chips, mashed potatoes, and grapes. She looked at me unsurely, "Ye sure? If I were ye, I'd never share these goodies."

"Of course! Friends don't let each other starving."

Then I saw it. Merida's smile. A small blissful smile that held more than it looked, when she heard the word friend. Lunch time was pretty nice today. I got to spend time with a friend in school... Who is a girl.

* * *

Now that school has ended, I'm waiting for the match to end too. After I heard no more noise around the sport hall, I immediately knew that the game was over and I had to do my job.

Thank goodness the hall was empty; otherwise I'd be laughed at for standing here with a broom on my hand. Judging from the mess, I could tell that our school didn't win. But since it was a friendly match, I guess things should be okay. Huh... There were litters everywhere on the floor. Why didn't people just watch the match instead of making a mess?!

I sighed. I'll surely arrive home late. Thankfully, Father's still gone. If he knew I was in detention, I would be dead. Because yeah, this is my first detention.

After a good 12 minutes of collecting litters, I slumped on the floor. 12 minutes and litters could still easily be seen everywhere. God, this is so hard...

"Are ye just going to sit there and do nothing?"

A voice startled me. I hastily looked up. "M-merida?"

A girl with her distinctive mass of red curly hair was standing tall with a broom on her hand. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone home?" I asked.

"I prolly should have, but nah. Yer lie was too obvious, try something more convincing next time." Merida said.

After school has ended, Merida offered me to go home together. But I refused, lying to her that I have a work to do. She then asked me what work was it, so I just told her nothing big and ran away. I didn't want her to know that I was given such a heavy task, if she did, she would probably offered to help. I was afraid it would bother her. But she was here, beside me, with a broom that was clearly not mine.

"You should go home." I said.

"Why? Friends don't let each other sweep the hell out of the hall." Merida grinned while lending her hand to me.

I widened my eyes for a moment before returning her grin. I took her hand and stood up, ready to face the land of litters one more time with a new friend beside me.

That sounded silly, yes, I know that. And I thanked myself for returning the archery book that day.

* * *

**Yes, done! I'm sorry for the lack of Jelsa in this chapter, because this chapter is meant to show the start of a friendship between the girls. ****Now that those two adorable dorks are friends, what will happen next?**

**Seriously, I'm soooo excited for OUAT's new season. I hope it'll come out soon!**

_Snowflake430: Really? Hahaha thanks! :D_

_TheMashedUpSisters: Thank you! You noticed! So… I originally planned the 'Tattering Thrones' first, but I had second thoughts… and I decided 'Thrones' instead. But as time went by I felt the first one suited more to me, sooo I changed it. Sorry if I confuse you! _

_Anonymous Eskimo: NOOO! I'll make sure I'll turn you into a badass unicorn next time. :P_

_lovinglovexx: Thank you! :D_

_Pearlness4700: Aw, thankies! I will! _

**Oh yeah, guys, I just heard Life's Too Short (Reprise), it's an outtake song from Frozen, a song that was meant to play when Elsa is locked up by Hans and Anna begins to freeze to death. Tell you what? I cried. IT'S SO SAD. YOU HAVE TO CHECK THE SONG OUT.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you feel after hearing that song!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
